Blazion
Blazion appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Blazion (Japanese: メラメライオン Merameraion) is a Rank C, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Herbiboy evolves into Carniboy when fused with Blazion. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Blazion evolves into Lionguist when fused with Starry Spangles. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, Blazion is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Goriki Tribe. The form that he takes when using the onechanside ability is Akachan Merameraion. Blazion is a fiery lion yo-kai with a white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robe. He is short (about half as tall as Nate) but his mane is about half his height, he's also barefooted. Blazion is very bold and motivated in the anime. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He is very active as well. In the original Japanese, Blazion only says "Mera", which was replaced by animal-like exclamations (which can make him sound like a dog when Blazion is being very hot-blooded in a given scene) in the English dub, and during the fight with Noway, he says "Muri!/No way!." It was revealed in EP097 that Blazion can talk normally while he was in his flameless form. Although this is true, he can speak a few words with his manes. So far, the only quotes he said were "No way!" and "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" Blazion has the power to make someone extremely motivated and passionate, especially about work. However, the people under his influence risk getting carried away and become oblivious to other people's feelings, like when Blazion inspirited Nate's Negatibuzz-inspirited dentist, and Blazion can release fires. In the English dub, Blazion is said to make others competitive. Blazion is one of Nate's usual choice whenever he needs a Brave Tribe Yo-kai. Blazion gave Hailey Anne his medal after realizing how fired up the two of them were. Blazion ends up interacting with Blizzaria a lot, due to her constant appearances at their gatherings and parties. Although he showed a resentment and fear towards her at first, he agreed to perform with her in episode 113 and consequently developed feelings for her, much to the dismay of the Hot Clan. Blazion goes together with the fellow hot Yo-kai Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. Although it unclear what he thinks of them precisely, he seems to enjoy their company. Blazion bumped into Roughraff and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. When Blazion first met Lie-in Heart, he seemed to be annoyed by his laziness. After Lie-in Heart convinced Blazion that Bear needed more time and that making him do it now would make him worse, Blazion seemed touched by it and seemed to agree with Lie-in Heart's logic. Category:Creatures Category:Felines Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe